


Get That Morning Bread

by TopazVulpix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Porn with a side of Plot, The Ace Ops are technically here, bit only a little ace ops, no beta we die like men, not super explicit, tho hoo boi I was sweating while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazVulpix/pseuds/TopazVulpix
Summary: Qrow turns a “mishap” with a biscuit and jelly into a far more sensual morning than Clover had intended, not that Clover’s complaining.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Get That Morning Bread

After the incident with the coffee-filled thermos, Clover made sure Qrow wasn’t often assigned to pre-dawn patrols, at least not without proper time for teaching and rest beforehand. The next time he came to the common room on an early morning, a much more well-rested and amiable Qrow was sitting at the table, picking at a regularly-sized cup of coffee and a plate full of food.

“Mornin. Kids made biscuits last night. I reheated ‘em and made some eggs,” Qrow said, pausing for a sip of coffee and gesturing to the microwave. “S’all in there. Help yourself before your teammates get up. From what I've seen of Elm she could give Nora’s appetite a run for its money.”

Clover, eyebrows raised, grabbed himself a biscuit to go with his normal morning tea and fruit, settling down across from Qrow at the table. He had to give the kids credit, the biscuits were good and they’d done a decent job cleaning up their mess. He’d only spotted a few stray dustings of flour along the counters.

Qrow, meanwhile, had finished his eggs and was slicing open his last biscuit to add jelly and honey. However, as he looked to open the honey he didn't notice how he was unconsciously tilting the biscuit in his hand, resulting in globs of jelly sliding off the bread and onto his fingers.

Qrow made an annoyed huff, dropping the biscuit in annoyance. Yet, instead of reaching for a napkin - either because he’d forgotten Clover was there or because he was very aware of the Captain’s presence - he instead stuck the fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean, tongue darting out to scoop up the last bits of jelly from between them. 

The look he gave Clover afterward made it certain that this was a show he was fully aware he was putting on. Qrow winked, snatching his coffee mug and scooping his plate from the table, dumping the leftover food in the compost bin, and striding towards the door.

“Might as well go back to my room to get ready. Still have a half hour before I'm supposed to report for patrol,” he said, and it wasn’t until Qrow’s cape was washing out of sight that Clover’s mind caught up with him. He stood with a start, his chair groaning as it scraped against the floor, but he didn't bother with any of it, a dark, determined smirk of his own coming to settle across his face.

Qrow was still striding leisurely down the hallway towards his door, almost waiting for Clover to catch up. The ace-op was careful not to spill Qrow’s coffee, spinning him around and pinning him against the door to his room.

“You really are a brat, you know that Branwen?” Clover rumbled, unable to keep the growl out of his voice. Qrow smirked again, holding up a finger and training the last of his coffee mug.

“Maybe I am, lucky charm, what’re you going to do about it?” His free hand was playing at the edges of Clover’s uniform, teasing at the edge where vest met stupidly tight pants - they had to be against some regulation, honestly. Clover's pupils had blown wide, pools of bright sea-glass green replaced by that same dark hunger. He shifted his stance, nudging one knee between Qrow’s long, graceful legs and resting a forearm on the door by his head.

“I think I’m going to ask you to open this door before I get sick of waiting and break you down to a whining mess right here in this hallway.” Qrow smiled, scroll tapping against the electronic lock and pushing the door open behind him. Clover barely let him have an inch of space, shutting the door behind him with the heel of his boot and pulling Qrow’s stupidly perfect neck - that he just _walked around with_ on full display in his low cut shirt, though not near low cut enough for Clover’s liking - to his lips by the collar of Qrow's shirt, sucking and nibbling against his pulse. Qrow rumbled in laughter, dropping his empty mug on the end table and pushing Clover onto his loveseat.

“Now this is a much better start to my morning. Someone didn't change the grounds in that machine and that coffee sucked.” 

Clover smiled, rolling his eyes fondly at Qrow as his placed both hands on his cheeks and guided him in for a kiss, slow and gentle and taking in every part of the moment before returning to his campaign against Qrow’s neck, brushing his cheek over the stubble and letting his hands run down Qrow’s sides of land firmly on his hips.

Qrow appreciated the attention, one hand rising and scratching gently against Clover's scalp - a move that always had him sighing in contentment - and the other grabbing hold of a firm bicep, pressing his fingers into the muscle of the arm he most often used to sling Kingfisher, knowing there was probably still lingering soreness from Clover’s battle against a herd of Boarbatusk the day prior.

Clover swore there was magic in Qrow’s fingers hissing in relief, as Qrow worked loose a stubborn knot in his shoulder, and biting down at the crook between neck and shoulder. He pressed a kiss over the spot, sighing at the fact that it likely wouldn't be noticeable, hidden by Qrow’s clothing and mostly healed by his aura within a day or two.

So instead he pulled Qrow’s face to his again, rolling his hips upwards in a way that made Qrow gasp and using the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the other huntsman’s mouth.

“You right, that coffee does suck,” Clover commented, before returning to kissing Qrow until his lungs started to protest. Qrow chuckled in response, his mouth against Clover’s spreading into a wicked grin Clover knew meant trouble in a good way.

“Y'know,” Qrow gasped between kisses, “speaking of _sucking._ ” His hand dipped lower, palm pressing over the bulge in Clover’s pants and drawing a choked groan from the other as he sank down between the captain’s legs.

“You-you gonna suck me off pretty bird?” Clover hissed, digging his fingers into the arm of the loveseat and leaning forward to run the other through Qrow’s hair, pulling, just enough to tease. “You gonna put on a nice little show for me like you did with the jelly?” His voice was just barely above a whisper, but it was more than enough to set Qrow off, nimble fingers making quick work of his belt and zipper, letting him place a sloppy, wet kiss to Clover’s member through his underwear.

“Fuck, that's right pretty bird. Look at you, so perfect,” Clover praised, causing Qrow to rumble in pleasure. His mouth was still on Clover’s dick, teasing him through his briefs. Clover swore if Qrow had made that sound while actually blowing him, he’d have cum on the spot.

He didn't have time to think much on it though, because Qrow was finally, finally pulling his briefs down, pressing his tongue against the slit, and wrapping his lips around Clover fully. He threw his head back against the couch, sighing in relief and fighting not to buck his hips forward, trying to let Qrow set the pace.

Bastard that his lover was though, Qrow was still teasing, so Clover decided to motivate him again, sighing, “Qrow, weren’t you going to be good for me? I thought you were going to drop the sass and give me a show? I know you can, pretty bird, you and that smart mouth of yours, so talented at riling me up without saying a thing.”

Qrow hummed again, making Clover’s mind nearly short circuit as Qrow leaned closer and took Clover deeper, pressing his hands into CLover’s thighs to hold him still and meeting his gaze with all the fire and passion Clover loved him for.

All combined it was more than enough to push Clover over the edge, groaning and arching into Qrow’s mouth, legs shaking now shaking with the effort not to thrust deeper - not that Qrow would have let him with his iron grip - keeping his eyes on his pretty bird as his breaths slowed and Qrow eventually pulled away from him with a wet pop.

“You never cease to amaze, Qrow,” he sighed, pulling the other back up onto the loveseat and fixing his pants as he shifted to kneel on the floor instead. “Now let me return the favor.”

Qrow flushed, “You know I don't mind lucky charm.” Qrow's voice was ragged, something that could be blamed on the early hour. Clover was reminded of the fact that they’d both be unlikely to see one another until late in the evening when they were already beyond exhausted. He knew the next several days were likely to be the same, and the thought made him bite his lip in contemplation as he pulled Qrow’s dick free, pressing open mouth kisses to the already leaking tip and letting his gloves drag slowly along the sensitive flesh as he gave it a few pumps.

“Qrow, do you mind if I?” he paused and questioned, trailing a hand lower towards Qrow’s backside. “I want to feel you, want to treat you nice after that pleasant little show.” Qrow met Clover’s gaze and nodded, feeling a shiver run up his spine at the thought. He knew as well as the other they weren't going to have much time alone with their responsibilities. Clover smiled, standing to make a run to the nightstand in Qrow’s bedroom when the other caught his wrist as he turned to go.

“There’s uh, some in the drawer,” Qrow muttered, a darker blush painting his cheeks as he gestured to the table his empty coffee mug sat upon. Clover quirked an eyebrow, pulling open the drawer to find a handful of disposable lube packets and condoms already inside, half-hidden under a magazine about weapon maintenance Clover was pretty sure Qrow had never actually read.

“Naughty little bird keeping lube in his end table?” Clover teased, already moving to tear open a packet and coat his fingers.

“Listen we never even made it to the bedroom after the evening at that nightclub,” Qrow snarked back, still remembering the evening of bright lights and not ever evening caring about the alcohol at the bar because he’d spent the whole night with Clover - who had been dressed in a sleeveless leather vest that Qrow swore was illegal - out on the dance floor and wandering the late-night streets of Atlas. “If we plan on going there again I’d like to be prepared for-” The rest of his sentence trailed off into a groan as Clover pressed a finger into him. His lips and tongue were teasing on the underside of his dick. 

It wasn't until he was adding a second finger did Clover finally wrap his mouth fully around Qrow again. The burn had started to subside, Clover’s fingers reaching deeper and pressing closer to the spot inside him that made him see stars. “So perfect,” Clover husked, his voice raw, “so perfect and needy for me pretty bird, but I know you can make more noise than that.” 

He paused, pressing in a third slick finger and positively growling, “Sing for me Qrow.”

And Qrow obeyed, letting out a litany of broken moans as Clover took him down his throat again, sucking and pressing his fingers perfectly into his flesh, rubbing small, deliberate circles until he came with one last strained whine. Clover didn't let up immediately, milking him for all he was worth before slowly pulling his mouth and fingers away. Through half-lidded eyes Qrow watched him wipe his chin with the back of his hand and stand to grab a rag from the kitchenette, wiping the last of the lube from his fingers and Qrow’s ass before tucking all of him back into his pants and pulling him close.

By that time, Qrow had regained his senses enough to chitter happily against Clover's chest, tucking his face into the warm nook made between chin and shoulder and sighing. This was his safe space, jobs and semblances and destinies aside, this was somewhere he always felt calm, somewhere he hoped Clover would always come back to instead of working himself to the bone, instead of putting the world on his stupidly perfect shoulders and for once taking a break. Qrow didn't mind riling him up if it meant making sure CLover took a moment to look after himself if it meant he could see the tired contented smile Clover wore when he was truly at ease.

The pair didn’t move from their embrace until Qrow’s scroll dinged with a reminder to report for the patrol. He was going to be a few minutes late but he didn't mind. He stood, stretching and sliding Harbinger in its place at his back before turning and pressing one final goodbye kiss to Clover’s lips, the two of them leaving Qrow’s room with soft smiles before turning and walking in opposite directions. They were still huntsmen, and they still had jobs to do.

If any of the other Ace Ops, finally congregating in the common room, really noticed how Clover looked when he came in, uniform no longer quite perfectly pressed and quiff slightly mussed from its usual style, they made no mention of it. Though Harriet did shoot Elm a smirk when Clover’s back was turned. He picked his cold tea up off the table to warm it in the microwave, removing the trays of food and picking up a biscuit to snack on in the meantime, smiling to himself and making a note to make a few for his next morning off with Qrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a tiny Drabble about qrow being a tease, and now it’s this lmao. Catch me on Twitter @cyantopaz and tumblr @thetipazvulpix for more FG art and maybe some more fics!
> 
> And fun fact this doc is titled :bonk: in my files lol


End file.
